User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ---- Categories Look, I know you've told me to stop doing this but I keep adding those categories because I somehow thought it was a good idea to describe the name of the move in the images. So, I didn't see any point of me refraining myself from doing so. I'm not trying to be a troublemaker, I just want to make it a bit easier for everyone on the wikia. DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:22 November 9, 2016 (UTC) Generations Several pages for Pokémon Generations episodes 9, 10, 11 and the characters from the episodes need images. DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:08 November 10, 2016 (UTC) Signing out I'm sorry to inform you that I am leaving the wiki. I've more than my fair share of work so I'm leaving with the fact that I helped the wiki a good amount. Because of my leave if abscence, I am no longer going to need to be a Content Moderator. Thank you. And it was a pleasure to work witg you. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:30, November 11, 2016 (UTC) PG12 Have you watched the episode? Do you know the attacks the Heatran and Clydol?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:04, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler Policy? What's the policy on spoilers here when it comes to editing pages? Is it just put whatever you can and assume readers are reading at their own risk, or is only specific stuff allowed. 'Cause I see stuff like Solgaleo Lunala prevo being casually mentioned on the page for SM but I haven't seen much in the way of any other plot spoilers. PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:07, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Alright then, I was mostly asking to see what I should and shouldn't do in regards to editing. Lots of info and evolution methods and characters and whatnot. I won't put any spoiler information that's huge for the plot or in articles that are from pre-gen VII games, but I'll try to put some info in articles directly related to gen VII. PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:19, November 11, 2016 (UTC) The whole game's leaked by now, but I won't post anything plot related until post release. Right now I'll just do stuff such as what level a pokemon evolves and small stuff like that, since people would probably want to know that before getting into the game anyways. PKMNthehedgehog2.5 (talk) 22:24, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Categories Since the galleries are staying, want me to delete the categories? I can, it's no problem.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:53, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Sun & Moon segments There are new segments for each of the episodes of Sun and Moon's anime to replace Pokémon Quiz. I am going to wait however to see what they're called to add them, or at least wait until they appear on Hulu Japan, since the audio on my source where I watch TV Tokyo is not clear and the audio is incorrect to the point where you cannot understand what the characters are saying no matter how much knowledge of Japanese you have. If the audio was correct and clear, I'd be able to listen to what the segment was named and translate it and list it in the trivia section. Until I figure out the name of the segment, here's what the Pokémon (in Japanese) appearing in the segments are: *SM001: Pikachu *SM002: Kapu Kokeko (Tapu Koko in English) PokémonGamer 10:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :The segment has no official name. The series has just arrived to Hulu and I listened to what it says during the segment in Japanese, when it shows the Pokémon silhouette on the 4 pieces, it says ポケットモンスタ (Pocket Monsters), and then after the advertisement when it reveals the Pokemon, it says ポケモンゲットだぜ！ (Catch Pokémon!). The segment of this series goes like this: it shows four pieces of the Pokemon's shape in its silhouette form and you have to guess which Pokemon it is. After the advertisement break, it reveals what the Pokemon is. So my question is, what should we list it as? Should we list it as "Who's that Pokémon? (JP): Pokémon" since there's no official Japanese name? PokémonGamer 11:38, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::As I was going to get the preview image for SM003, I noticed something new: the previews have added the text read as "次回予告" ("じかい　よこく") at the top right of the screen to match with all the other TV Tokyo anime, so when we go to get the preview images, we now have an extra hurdle: we have to edit out that text before we go to upload it. PokémonGamer 11:55, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Kiawe's Charizard I didn't know if charizard Kiawe's or someone else's. I looked on serebii and it said it was Poke Ride's. I'll put the link.--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) http://www.serebii.net/anime/dex/006.shtml Image I wasn't accusing you of loading from bulbapedia, it just bulb had the same image so I thought make it not so similar. Same thing happened to me once. Sorry about the misunderstanding.--Kyurem147 (talk) 04:33, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Reply okay in that case i wanna begin tomorrow for swicht names for his number of pokedex the first and the last pokemon for eixample 723 (Rowlett) to 802 (Marshadow) ¿is you want to try to explain me? Sun and Moon Aren't you the least concern about the new series style? User:Rystrouse renewed Guzma I just discovered that in the post game section, the sprites of ariados, pinsir and masquerain are mixed.Diana Lover (talk) 05:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 05:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply back I don't know. I'll have a look, but if not, message Rachin :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:00, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :I can do the Item and Desc temps. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I know what you meant :) Well Rai did say he would reply to messages when he can, as it says on his user page. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:03, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I know that too :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done the description and will move onto the item desc, but will take some time. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::I thinks it's best to give temps that are similar a consistency. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:16, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That's been my plan (although I did forget the description in the item temp till before). Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::That's right and I also wanted to separate them so they aren't all on one temp and easier to see. I'm also going to create location temps too :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I'll see. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:57, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think it can. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:58, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:11, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Right then. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 15:22, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Shall I create Z Move temps for the move pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:34, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'll have a look. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:37, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Dedicueye Etymology? Title, really. But first, to introduce myself, the name's Jade, and while I'm mainly active on fanon wikis (including PokeFanon), I come around to the canon ones a lot to look up stuff for my creations. As to the etymology... I believe Decidueye may come from "deciduous", a type of forest, while "eye" may refer to the term "dead-eye" or "bullseye". We know Rowlet is based off the owl, and owls live in forests - often ones that lose their leaves seasonally (deciduous also refers to trees/plants that do). And Decidueye's Z-move art shows it with an arrow up to it's wing. I understand if you don't want to add this without confirmation, I'm just stating it's a possibility and could be taken into consideration. Jadefire62 (talk) 14:12, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'll do that now. Jadefire62 (talk) 14:31, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Put QR With pokedex entries in this wiki allows put QR codes for pokedex entries from pokemon sun and moon? maybe this question its answered in faqs or policy this wiki rules but first all ¿its correct upload this material? Heads Up Admins can't remove the Content/Discussion Moderator right, it has to be done by someone who has admin and bureaucratic rights. Slay(Talk)(wiki)(website)(discord server) 11:25, November 22, 2016 (UTC) That happens when one is a busy person. :P Slay(Talk)(wiki)(website)(discord server) 11:32, November 22, 2016 (UTC)